Crossbow
The Crossbow is a special weapon that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is a silent, high-powered weapon, and takes up the Secondary slot under the category of Special. It uses explosive and regular arrow bolts for ammunition and are affected by gravity over range as it fires projectiles instead of hitscans. The explosive tip does 50 damage upon impact and has a 1.5 second fuse but doesn't start until it hit an object. It does 200-75 damage with a 4M blast radius. Campaign The Crossbow appears in the mission "WMD," which is set in the Ural Mountains, 1968. The crossbow can fire two different types of bolts, including normal or explosive bolts. It also has an attached sniper scope, which the player can steady and also zoom in further. The Crossbow also appears in the mission "Executive Order" for a short amount of time with a Variable Zoom scope. The Crossbow has fairly high hip accuracy, and although it is fairly strong, to score a one-shot kill the bolt needs to hit an enemy's head or chest. Unlike other scoped weapons, the crossbow can be reloaded while aiming down the scope. Multiplayer The Crossbow also appears in multiplayer, available at level 33. It has no attachments or camouflages available and always fires explosive bolts. Unlike its Single-player counterpart, the multiplayer crossbow fires projectiles that do drop over a certain distance like the ballistic knife. It is one of the weapons used in the Sticks and Stones Wager Match playlist, along with the Ballistic Knife and Tomahawk. It is also the 19th weapon in Gun Game. When a player is hit by an Explosive Tipped bolt, the screen flashes red and an indicator comes up in the shape of an arrow with the word "Stuck" on it, indicating the player has been hit with an explosive bolt. Its explosive bolt's explosive range is very small, and will not even cover the width of most of the rooms in the game. The killfeed icon for a direct impact from a crossbow bolt is the same as that of any other grenade direct impact. In Hardcore, being hit by a bolt is fatal. In Core and Barebones, a player can be killed by the bolt alone if the player's health is low enough, player on their "2nd chance" can be killed with just one bolt; on some occasions, a headshot from crossbow can kill the target with just one bolt. Zombies The crossbow can be obtained in Zombies mode via the Mystery Box. It automatically comes with Explosive Bolts like in Multiplayer. The blast radius makes it useful for taking out groups of zombies. However, the very long reload time makes it difficult to use effectively in solo mode, as the player is left vulnerable. However, its Pack-a-Punched version partially solves this problem by distracting any zombies near where the bolt lands, similar to a Monkey Bomb. Gallery File:Crossbowdefault.png|Default Crossbow. File:Crossbowiron.png|Default Iron Sights. File:crossbow2.jpg|The Crossbow with the Variable Zoom attachment. Reloading crossbow.png|Reloading the Crossbow. File:Sniperiron 4.png|The Crossbow's Sniper Scope. File:hud_indicator_arrow.png|The Explosive Arrow indicator. Crossbowbolt.jpg|The crossbow's bolt; proof that it doesn't shoot hit scans Attachments *Explosive Tip *Variable Zoom (Singleplayer Only) Videos Video:"WMD" - Gameplay 3|Crossbow in singleplayer mission "WMD" Video:Crossbow Double Kills - Call Of Duty Black Ops|This video shows the accuracy and power of the Crossbow. Video:Hazard_dude_ZX - Crossbow use|Crossbow use in multiplayer Video:Call of duty black ops, Crossbow only (with some knives) Video:Black Ops Zombies - Crossbow - Lets Pack That Punch, Episode 6|When Pack-a-Punched Trivia *The Crossbow was possibly included in Call of Duty: Black Ops because Major John Plaster, an actual SOG operator, told Treyarch that one of his squad-mates used a bow and arrow during stealth missions. *In Campaign it is possible to cripple enemies with the Crossbow. *This weapon is almost identical to the Explosive Tip Crossbow from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, except the fact that tips detonate at a delay instead of on impact. *The Crossbow has Siberia Camouflage in "WMD." *The Crossbow has three bolts attached underneath, but they cannot be used. This appearance is similar to that of the M1014 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Due to the behavior of explosive tips their usage essentially makes the Crossbow a Semtex-variant of a grenade launcher albeit with less drop. *In multiplayer the Crossbow does have camouflage; it uses the same as the player's primary weapon. However the camouflage is only visible when in third person. Golden camouflage does not apply. *If you pick up or take out an empty crossbow you will still insert an arrow. However, the crossbow still cannot be fired, as there still isn't any ammo to fire. *The explosive on the bolts' tips appears to be Semtex. *In the early round of Zombies the Crossbow can kill a Zombie from its impact alone, yet the explosion will still go off and can kill other surrounding zombies. *You cannot pick up a shot bolt even if it is not explosive. *The KS-23 and the Crossbow have identical iron sights. *On the single player level "Executive Order" it is possible to destroy the Russian Space Rocket with the Explosive Tip Crossbow. (Confirmed on Wii) *Having the Awful Lawton (Pack-A-Punched Crossbow) can make you the team's rescue member. With 13 shots with the conjunction of Sleight of Hand and Monkey Bomb, you can have 13 fast rescues plus four backup rescues. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer